


shut your eyes, so you see i’m there

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Trans Male Character, caught masturbating, lol this is lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: she said the devil will want you back / and you’ll never find love in an open hand





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary lyrics from handshake by two door cinema club! this is dumb and written entirely on mobile

Shane Madej was completely convinced that everything about Ryan Bergara was  _unfair_. It was unfair how stupidly gorgeous he was, it was unfair how his laughs and smiles made his insides turn into goo, it was unfair how he kept Shane up at night thinking about him and reveling in the fact that  _they were best friends_ and  _he was in love_. Pining was a pain in the ass, but the warm feelings of just how in love he was outweighed the moments of intense despair.

It was also entirely unfair how the few times when Ryan would playfully place a hand against his thigh or wink at him would get him wetter then any dumbass porn he could find scrolling aimlessly on Pornhub with his hand shoved down his jeans.

It was  _even more_ unfair how he just so happened to do this right after filming for Unsolved. Right after work.

Soft, pretty sighs tumbled down his lips as the pads of his fingers delicately circled his clit, leaning back against his chair in their filming space. Where they film Unsolved. Anybody could walk in on him and they’d see him, jeans shucked to the side and boxers down to his ankles and legs spread and—

Heat flared in his belly and he squirmed slightly, the thought of it turning him on more than embarrassing him as it should. What if one of their producers walked in? One of his friends? The camera crew? What if  _Ryan_ walked in? The thought of that happening both mortified and made him whimper with desire.

His mind churned up delicious images of Ryan coming in and using him, despite his better judgment. It would not be the first time, and it certainly would not be the last time, but this time he was at risk of being exposed as a— as a— as a  _slut,_ and it made him squirm more as his touches to his clit became more insistent and another finger slipped downwards to tease the edge of his entrance.

 _“Shane, babe, you’re so_ hot  _like this. Come on, man, look at you. All spread out for me, right here...”_

”Oh— Ryan...” Shane whined, his questing finger slipping between slick folds and gently grazing his opening, his pussy throbbing with want. He  _needd_ this. He  _needed_ Ryan to let him fuck himself, even if it wasn’t the actual Ryan and just some sick fantasy he had in his head.

_”Yeah, man, go on. Fuck yourself. Wish I could eat you out right now, make you rut against my face... Bet you’re tight right now, bet you’d hug my cock.”_

This was too much. The fantasy, Ryan, two of his fingers plunging into his cunt all at once because he was too horny and too wet and too impatient to wait, and how his hips aided himself in fucking himself almost way too brutally and it was too much, too much, he wanted Ryan,  _Ryan—_

His orgasm hit him like a freight train, turning his insides into a hot goo, thighs shaking and pussy clenching around his fingers as he rode out the waves of hot, intense bliss. He sat there, breath ragged and overstimulated and—

He looked up.

”Dude,  _holy shit.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so lazy im so sorry

Shane jolted despite the way his legs felt like jelly, frantically pulling his boxers over his hips, face flushed a deep, dark red with shame. His stomach tightened, his chest heavy, and he couldn't look anywhere near Ryan. Oh, he was so screwed. He was so screwed, and definitely not in the good way. Ryan had  _caught_ him. Ryan  _caught_ him!

"I, um..." Ryan's voice rang out in the room, cutting the heavy silence like a knife through hot cheese, and Shane cringed. How were they ever going to get past this? He had been caught jacking off in their fucking recording room. He was surely going to be replaced like Brent, wasn't he? He was sure Ryan wouldn't want to film with him now and—

"I left my jacket in here," Ryan continued to say, stepping hesitantly forward. Shane went small— or as small as a six foot four man could look— against the desk, breathing sharply. "But, uh... You know... Um," Ryan's voice was so weak, so—

"I know you, like,  _just_ came, but I mean..." Ryan's voice was shy, hesitant, but Shane was slightly intrigued. Slightly hopeful. What could Ryan even ask at this point of time? He had just cum. On a desk. In their recording room. At work.

"Can I eat you out?"

Shane choked on his own spit at the bluntness of that word, though his oversensitive pussy throbbed at the words. Yeah. Yeah, he wanted to be fucking eaten out, of course he did, especially by Ryan,  _only_ by Ryan—

Instead of voicing those thoughts, he grinned, trying to stay light. Jokey. "You think you can handle the taste of Shane Madej?" He teased, quirking a brow, though slid onto the desk and began to spread his trembly legs. Ryan prowled forward, going on his knees after a second and fitting himself between Shane's thighs.

"Yeah, I think I can," Ryan laughed, hooking his fingers on the waistband of his plaid underwear. Shane exhaled loudly through his nose as the fabric was pulled down, ultimately hanging off of one leg. "You know, it's not like I've never eaten anybody out before. You're not special."

Shane couldn't even  _retort._ Ryan's teeth had found a spot to suck on on the inner thigh of his left leg, and Shane's long fingers went down to grip his soft hair. He tugged him with a whine towards where he wanted,  _needed_ it most, but Ryan found it fun to suck a few more bruises on his thighs, and Shane liked it, but he was so oversensitive and he needed to cum again.

It didn't take much longer for Ryan to just dive into it, though. His lips went to Shane's pussy, his tongue laving out of his mouth and pressing to his clit. Shane couldn't breathe. Ryan had begun to suck ever so lightly on his clit, his tongue rubbing circles. His fingers gripped into his thighs, leaving fingerprint bruises right next to the teeth marks.

Was Shane embarrassed by how fast he came? Yeah. It was pretty fucking shameful to be cumming after your best friend's face was buried in your legs for only a few minutes. What an asshole. He just had to embarrass him, didn't he?

Ryan huffed as he pulled back, a lopsided grin on his face, and then Shane was moving. He pushed Ryan back and slid off the desk to the floor, down to Ryan's lap. He was so, so sensitive, two orgasms having wracked his body, but Ryan was  _hard,_ and it was too delicious to rock down on Ryan's dick through his jeans. It was amazingly filthy when Ryan came after a few more thrusts.

Ryan paused. His hands went to Shane's hips, and Shane's forehead found a home against his shoulder. Then, Ryan laughed. "You wanna, like... Go out?" He asked, and Shane laughed. "I mean we totally just had sex so I might as well treat you to some coffee, right? If you want. We can be the power couple of BuzzFeed. Or, like, two idiots."

Shane told him to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so glad this is done what the fuck i was literally not.....going to update it ever but then i felt bad so here it is. time 2 write my shapeshifter au now i guess
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @wheezinqs !


End file.
